RWBY: Volume of Drabbles
by Mikainox
Summary: A collection of RWBY drabbles that I'll update every so often. Usually focused on either a single character, or a relationship between characters. Relationship meaning any kind of connection between characters, not necessarily romantic ships. But there'll be those too. All ships will have a chance. (Characters: All, not just the tagged ones. Genres: Any that strikes me.)
1. Chapter 1: Hello Again!

RWBY: Volume of Drabbles

Chapter 1: Hello Again!

Pyrrha was many things. She was a huntress-in-training, four time Mistral regional champion, top student in her year, and to her slight embarrassment and shame, one time mascot of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. By the Moon, that was so embarrassing. One thing she had been for a long time was lonely. Not anymore, for now she had true friends! Pyrrha glanced at the group of people who had become so dear to her. Cute little Ruby, cold but kind Weiss, quiet but passionate Blake, boisterous yet caring Yang, Nora and her boundless energy, and Ren whose serenity helped her remain calm. And then there was him, the one who made her heart flutter with every word, Jaune. Before she came to Beacon, she was so sad. Now, life seemed so grand. Oh! Her friends were calling to her! She apologized and said the words she thought she never would. Hello again!

* * *

AN: So this is the start of something new I've decided on. This will be just a little thing I'll update every so often with short drabbles centered on a single character. As you may have noticed, this one was about Pyrrha. The drabble could also be about a relationship between characters. (Not necessarily relationSHIPS, but could be friendships, family bonds, student-mentor bonds, between co-workers, and many others, yes, even romantic relationships. I will give as much fair shots at all ships as I can, so no hate on that front. All ships will have their day, even cracked rowboats. Just give me time.) I won't take requests on this, but feel free to pitch reasonable prompts to me, and I'll give it my best attempts. This will probably be the main source of fics from me until I have more time to devote to stuff other than my IRL responsibilities, since these don't really take that much effort or time.

I hope you enjoyed this brief look into what I think Pyrrha's head is like, and until next time.

-Mikainox


	2. Chapter 2: Emerald's Mornings

RWBY: Volume of Drabbles Ch 2

Chapter 2: Emerald's Mornings

Emerald hated mornings. It was like they were designed solely to piss her off. She had to deal with feeling grumpy and hungry. Which made Mercury's pep especially irksome. There he went, tapping his metal foot again! How does he even shower with those? Not to mention having to deal with Roman and Neo, with her ice cream breakfast. Ugh. She felt sick just thinking about it. Wait! What was Cinder wearing?! Was that? Emerald couldn't believe her eyes. Cinder, her ever majestic mistress, was wearing a Beowulf kigurumi! Emerald rubbed the crust from her eyes. She'd better not comment on the strange sight, and bit her tongue to stop herself from being her natural straightwoman self. She really needed a cup of coffee. She looked for some of the glorious elixir. There was none in the hideout. Emerald really hated mornings. She truly did.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this glance into Emerald's mornings, I sure did. I can just picture Cinder being the type to wear cute, rather than sexy, pajamas, and everyone around her being too scared to talk about it. After all, even aura might not protect from magical heat. Anyways, I'm trying to have a stockpile of drabbles kept up. Mikainox is signing off, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Oobleck and History Class

RWBY: Volume of Drabbles Ch 3

Chapter 3: Oobleck and History Class

Dreadful. Simply dreadful! DOCTOR Oobleck shook his head as his students filed out. Today's lesson on the history of the Faunus War had been derailed into an argument. Mr. Winchester and his base teammates had make some very disparaging comments on Faunus, and Teams RWBY and JNPR had struck back. Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Arc in particular had been especially oppositional to Cardin. DOCTOR Oobleck had done his best to keep the discussion civil, but when Mr. Winchester had insinuated that he had been teaching the material wrong, Oobleck had had enough. He was proud of Mr. Arc however, his progress was heartening. He seemed to have reached a spark of academic interest. History was vitally important after all! How else were they to succeed without knowing what worked against the Grimm, or what had failed? Oobleck hoped to impart his most valuable weapon, knowledge, to his students. Sipping his coffee, he thought he was succeeding with his lessons on vitally important, and relevant, subjects. What genius!

* * *

AN: Hey there. Hope you liked this little story on Prof-DOCTOR Oobleck. He's actually one of my favorite characters, so quirky and funny, yet so capable of being serious and providing vital wisdom to the cast, instructing without telling is a great method. I agree with his views on history. History is not only something to learn from, it actively shapes who we are, and how we view the world around us. Anyway, you'll see me some other time, Mikainox signing off!


End file.
